The new leaders an jasiri x janja story
Only (Original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BU769XX_dIQ&list=RDQarmxDjaXE4&index=4) Original lyrics:https://genius.com/Nicki-minaj-only-lyrics Kion x Jasiri x Janjai x you 1: Jasari Yo, I never fucked Janja, I never fucked Kion On my life, man, fuck's sake If I did, I'd ménage with 'em And let 'em eat my ass like a cupcake My man full, he just ate I don't duck nobody but tape Yeah, that was a setup For a punchline on duct tape Worried 'bout if my butt fake Worry 'bout y'all niggas, us straight Th-these girls are my sons Ch-Cheezi & Chungu Plus Eight When I walk in, sit up straight I don't give a fuck if I was late Dinner with my man on a G5 Is my idea of a update Hut-hut one, hut-hut two Big titties, big butt too Fu-fuck with them real niggas Who don't tell niggas what they up to Had to show bitches where the top is Ri-ring finger where the rock is The-these hoes couldn't test me Even if their name was Pop Quiz Bad bitches who I fuck with Ma-ma-mad bitches we don't fuck with I don't fuck with them chickens Unless they last name is Cutlet Let it soak in Like seasoning And tell them bitches blow me: Lance Stephenson You Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it, be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only 2: Kion Yeah, I never fucked Jasiri'cause she got a man But when that's over, then I'm first in line And the other day in her Maybach I thought, "Goddamn, this is the perfect time" We had just come from that video You know, L.A. traffic, how the city slow She was sitting down on that big butt But I was still staring at the titties though Yeah, low-key or maybe high-key I been peeped that you like me, you know? Who the fuck you really wanna be with besides me? I mean, it doesn't take much for us to do this shit quietly I mean, she say I'm obsessed with thick women and I agree Yeah, that's right, I like my Hyenas/Lioness BBW Yeah, type that wanna suck you dry and then eat some lunch with you Yeah, so thick that everybody else in the room is so uncomfortable Ass on the prideland, but the face look just like Zuri n Tiffu Oh, yeah, you the man in the C.O.L (circle of life) when my father fuck with you The whole clan gon fuck with you, the bad-ass bitches doing the hunting and fuck with you Oh, that's 'cause I believe in something, I stand for it And Jasiri if you ever tryna fuck, just give me the heads-up, so I can plan for it (Mark of the Gaurd, ayy) You Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it, be quiet Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only 3: Janja I never fucked Jasiri' and that's fucked up If I did fuck, she'd be fucked up Whoever is hittin' ain't hittin' it right 'Cause she act like she need dick in her life That's another story, I'm no story-teller I piss greatness, like goldish yellow All my goons so overzealous I'm from The Graveyards, the elephant graveyard Calendar say I got money for days I squirm and I shake, but I'm stuck in my ways My matewill beat a bitch up if she waved They bet' not fuck with her surfboard, surfboard My eyes are so bright, I take cover for shade Don't have my money? Take mothers instead You got the hiccups, you swallowed the truth Then I make you burp, boy, treat beef like sirloin I'm talkin' 'bout runnin' in houses with army guns So think about your son and daughter rooms Got two hoes with me, messed up, they got smaller guns Ain't thinkin' 'bout your son and daughter rooms This shit is crazy, my nigga I been praising, my nigga that money talk I just rephrase it, my nigga Blood gang, take the "b" off behavior, my nigga For reals, if you mouth off, I blow your face off I mean pop-pop-pop then I take off Nigga, now you see me, nigga, now you don't Like Shenzi Jacquelina acting like Taka Scar 16 in a clip, one in the chamber 17 Ward bully with 17 bullets My story is how I went from "poor me" To "please pour me a drink and celebrate with me" You Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it, be quiet (Janjai: young mula baby!) Nothing but real niggas only, bad bitches only Rich niggas only, independent bitches only Boss niggas only, thick bitches only I got my real niggas here by my side, only Category:Shipping stories Category:Janja x Jasiri series